


All Good Things

by morrezela



Series: Be Mine [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barbed Penis, Knotting, M/M, Unhappy Ending, War, Werecats, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out to be a lovely Friday, but it all unravels by the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn’t real. The people mentioned belong to themselves. I am receiving no remuneration from this.
> 
> Warnings: SPOILERS: Unhappy ending, mentions of war and attacks, knotting, and barbed cocks. Weretiger!Jensen and Werewolf!Jared.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: This is the sequel to Be Mine? and its timestamp On the Sly.
> 
> When I received the original prompt for Be Mine?, I used a sketched out plot that I already had sort of planned as my own personal backdrop for the story. Today I was trying to write dragon fic, and I ended up putting that background story into actual fic form.

The day starts out to be a lovely one. The sun is shining. The birds are chirping. It’s a Friday, and Jared only has one class to go to before he has the entire weekend to spend doing frivolous things. His homework for all of his other classes is already completed, and there is every chance that Chad will come by around noon with a clandestine note from Jensen with coordinates for a later hookup.

Jared knows that sneaking around isn’t supposed to be as fun as it is. He is an intelligent wolf, and he’s seen this particular melodrama. Jensen won’t be his forever; he isn’t really Jared’s right now. It isn’t possible, and Jared knows his heart’s triple time beating anytime he hears the name ‘Jensen’ is a good sign that his heart isn’t abiding by his fun-times-to-be-had promise to the weretiger. More importantly, it isn’t listening to the promise that Jared made to himself.

There isn’t anything that Jared can do to stop his heart feeling the way that it does about Jensen though, so he resigns himself to the knowledge that someday he is going to have a broken heart. It is a part of life, and he is a fool for making the decision to start a relationship that never had any choice but to end. He can’t undo the past though, so he has made the determination to just enjoy the time that he has with his lover while he can. Heartache will come soon enough. There is no need to borrow it early.

But noon comes and goes without Chad appearing. It’s disappointing, but not soul crushing. Routines become noticeable. Noticeable things are something you want to avoid when you’re planning out trysts. It’s one of the first things that Jensen discussed with him once they decided that they were going to keep seeing each other. 

It is a little after two in the afternoon when Jared’s pleasant daydreams of weekend loving get bulldozed straight out of his head. The campus cafeteria has a throng of people gathered around the television monitors, and more people are drawing close to the screens. The news is on, and the tickertape running across the bottom of the screen indicates that there is a big news story breaking. 

Even Jared’s wolf hearing has problems picking out the words until he gets closer. The sounds of student murmurs and tears provide too much distracting white noise. Once he is close enough though, he can both see and hear the newscaster’s account of the attacks that have been launched on the Texarkana pride lands. The death toll is already in the hundreds, and the invading forces have declared war. 

The only official statement from the Head Chieftain is one declaring a state of emergency, but nobody is doubting that open war will be declared before the day rolls into the next. Invasion by another country isn’t exactly something that can be ignored, but it is something that needs to be sorted out before making a definitive statement. Reactionary moves rarely work for the best, this much Jared knows from the little power his father yields in their subservient pack territory.

The political situation with the government to the north hasn’t been the best as of late, but Jared is certain that nobody thought it would devolve into actual assault. There haven’t been skirmishes in Texarkana since the peace treaty of 1805 when the humans and weres created the current government, and the line of Chieftains had been established. They were a newer country, young for the lands of the world, but strong.

But despite their strength, their physical assets were tempting. The land of Nebiowa had been subjected to much stronger were-human fighting than Texarkana ever had experienced. They were a strange pocket in geography, surrounded by blended human-were cultures, and extensive attempts at integration intervention had been made over the years to end their policy of isolationism.

There had been pockets of were only resistance brewing in some of the bordering territories to the north, but Jared hadn’t paid much attention to the politics. It was so stupid to encourage a non-integration policy that he didn’t think it was worth his time pondering it. Apparently some of his werewolf brethren weren’t as smart as he was.

After a while, the crowd around the televisions starts to feel oppressive, and Jared breaks away to head outside. The sunshine and happiness of the animals around him twists in his gut. They haven’t gotten any new worries in the last few minutes. They’re blessed by their ignorance, and Jared feels small for feeling jealousy towards them. Behind him, the intercom switches on with an announcement from the administration office, but Jared keeps walking away from the building. He’ll find out what the big plan is for student safety soon enough. The college is far from the borders where the fighting is, and he needs room to breathe for a while.

He walks until his feet feel sore, and by the time that he returns to his dorm room, he is certain that there are blisters on his feet. His dorm supervisor is equal parts annoyed and relieved at seeing him, and he figures that one of the instructions from the administration office was to do a student headcount. Jared signs in and gives her a wan smile, avoiding the common rooms where everybody else is congregating.

When he gets to his room, he only wants to crash onto his bed and take a nap, but there’s a card sitting resting on top of his pillow. Jensen’s familiar scrawl is on the envelope, but it’s not its normal, neat presentation. The end of Jared’s name slopes downward, and the lines of his letters are shaky.

The inside of the card says, “9:00 PM. Star Set Hotel. Room 213.” There is no other information.

Jared already knows he’s going, so he doesn’t waste any time feeling upset about the lack of personal note or sentiment. He hasn’t forgotten that Jensen is still a weretiger, and the man’s bodyguards are likely in full on protective mode at the moment. Getting the card into Jared’s possession at all probably took all of Chad and Jensen’s combined cunning.

It’s a long time until the night, and Jared takes up that time to call his parents. It’s a luxury that he can get through to them as even the cellphone tower lines are jammed with the amount of calls being processed. It’s likely his status as a future alpha that allows him get hold of an open line, and for once he doesn’t feel bad about his artificial importance giving him a benefit.

The rest of the time drags on, but Jared isn’t tired when he sneaks out of the dorm and makes his way towards the hotel that Jensen has chosen. The day has been confusing, and he doubts that his body will want rest until long after it is exhausted. When the hotel room door opens to his knock, Jensen looks far worse than Jared does. He already has circles under his eyes, and his face is far too pale. His hair stands up in wretched, unhappy clumps.

Jared wants to soothe him, hold him and ease his obvious internal ache. When he reaches for Jensen, the other man physically yanks him inside the room, his mouth fusing to Jared’s desperately, his fingers clawing at the fastenings to Jared’s clothes.

In seconds, Jensen has them both naked on the bed in the room. His teeth are leaving sharp, stinging marks on Jared’s skin, but Jared can’t bring himself to push Jensen away. He supposes this is what people mean when they talk about life affirming sex. It isn’t fun, it isn’t even all that good, but he needs it in a way that he has never needed anything.

When Jensen kisses him again, Jared lets his own mouth do some biting, making his own claims the same way that Jensen’s been doing.  He digs his thumbs into Jensen’s hipbones when the tiger begins rubbing their cocks together. His fingerprints will be livid bruises in the morning, but he doesn’t think that Jensen minds. He can feel the bumps starting to rise up on Jensen’s cock, imitations of the barbs that his feline form would have if he was shifted, but far more pleasurable. Jared’s knot tries to form in response, and Jensen rises off him with a growl.

Before Jared can form the words to ask what’s wrong, he’s being flipped onto his stomach, and Jensen is tonguing his way down Jared’s spine. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what Jensen’s goal is, and Jared relaxes enough to hump the comforter and enjoy the moment for what it is. The scent of lube fills the air as Jensen performs some sort of multi-tasking feat, biting at the globes of Jared’s ass while he slicks up his fingers and starts stretching Jared’s hole.

It’s too fast and just on the edge of painful when Jensen starts pushing inside a few minutes later. The bumps along his shaft are normally very pleasurable, but their extra girth burns as he thrusts. It’s exactly what Jared needs. Even though his brain is caught up in its web of lust, he knows that Jensen’s presence beside him isn’t going to be there in the morning. He isn’t going to be able to escape from his guards like he was before, and Jared needs to have this moment of theirs last as long as possible.

Jensen bottoms out with a snarl instead of his normal grunt of pleasure, and Jared whimpers in sadness instead of ecstasy. The push and pull of Jensen’s cock starts up almost immediately. Desperation is fuelling him, and Jared could care less. His own hand is wrapped around his erection, dragging against it hard, racing Jensen to his finish.

Jared doesn’t win the race. On top of him, Jensen stiffens and cries out as hot wetness begins to flood inside of Jared. It’s weird and unexpected. Though neither of them has been seeing other people, and both are clean, they also made the decision to keep using condoms. They’d agreed on better safe than sorry. At least, that was what they had said. The reality was that it was supposed to be another barrier between their hearts to keep them from getting too attached to each other. That concept seems like it is well and truly fucked at the moment, so Jared lets it go in favor of chasing his own completion. 

There is no joy in coming, but there is relief. There is closeness. Jensen slides off his back and almost immediately tugs him close, ignoring the mess that their bodies have made. When Jared finally squirms around so that he is facing the other man, Jensen is crying. He isn’t weeping. There are no sobs or gasps for breath, but there is a constant stream of liquid coming out of his eyes that isn’t from some allergy that Jared didn’t know about.

A kiss seems like a good way to fix that, but what Jared intended for comfort, Jensen turns into heat. Before Jared can comprehend all of what is happening, Jensen has him hard again. His clever fingers stroke over too sensitive flesh, and Jared whimpers as his body responds. It seems like the instant that he’s hard enough, Jensen is sitting astride him, sinking down onto his cock. There’s slickness easing the way, pushing in isn’t difficult, so Jensen had to have stretched and lubed himself at some point. God knows Jared didn’t do it for him. He doubts he has the mental capacity to handle even that small of feat at the moment.

“Knot me,” Jensen orders from above. He’s still crying, but the desperation and command in his voice have Jared obeying despite his confusion. He’s still young, and his body really likes Jensen’s. 

The position that they’re in isn’t the best for Jensen’s request, but Jared manages to get a good enough knot up to tie them anyway. This time he starts coming first, but that isn’t much of a surprise. The whole point of getting tied is to start coming as soon as possible to give a guy’s sperm maximum exposure time to the insides of the person getting fucked. It’s a biology thing.

They don’t talk the whole time that they’re tied. Jared feels like his tongue can’t form words, and Jensen looks like he is a million miles away. If not for the way that Jensen keeps clenching his thighs around Jared’s hips, Jared would be half tempted to think that Jensen is fantasizing about somebody else. 

Eventually the knot deflates. Jared slips out from Jensen’s body, but the other man doesn’t move to get off of him. He just stays there, straddling Jared’s hips. Semen is coming back out of his body, and it isn’t exactly pleasant where it starts to pool down onto Jared’s groin, but he doesn’t complain. After all, he did have a hand in making the mess.

“I have to go.” Jensen’s voice sounds rusted, old when he finally speaks. 

“I know,” Jared assures him, but Jensen shakes his head vehemently.

“No,” he chokes out, “I mean that I’m leaving, Jared. I have to _go_.”

Something inside Jared’s chest tightens at the words. They make no sense. “But we’re far away from the attacks. You’re safer here than most anywhere else,” he protests. He has no proof of his assertions, but they seem like the best argument he has.

Jensen sniffles and laughs at the same time, making a disgusting snorting noise in the process. “Yeah, well, I’m not exactly going somewhere safe, Kid.”

Jared shoves his warm weight off his lap at that. “Don’t call me ‘kid,’ Asshole. You’re four fucking years older than me. That’s not enough of an age gap for ‘kid.’”

There isn’t any heat in Jensen’s answering gaze, only sadness. “I don’t want to fight, Jared.”

“Well maybe I do!” Hurt and rage are mixing inside of him, and Jared doesn’t care so much about the fact that Jensen isn’t to blame for anything that is happening. He only knows that he already agreed to let Jensen go when the time came. It was a done deal before they even started seeing each other. He just thought that they had a little more time left is all.

“You don’t,” Jensen responds calmly, “believe me you really don’t. War is ugly, Jay. No need to start another one just because neither of us wants this to happen.”

“Well excuse me for getting pissed that some asshole bigots decided to start killing people and this somehow reminded your keepers that there’s a kitten shortage in the world,” Jared snaps. 

“Jared…”

“Don’t! Just don’t, okay? I know I promised that I wasn’t going to get upset and that this was going to be our mutual college fling. I get that this was going to happen eventually. And bad on me for getting too attached, but…”

A hand coming down over his mouth silences him. “I’m not going off to make kittens,” Jensen tells him, “at least, not yet. I’m going off to the war.”

The hand slips away and Jared gapes at him. “But you’re going to be safe, right?” It’s a stupid question. Weretigers are revered for a reason. They’re fast and strong and natural born hunters even when their weapons are guns and tanks instead of claws and teeth.

Jensen humors him with an answer anyway. “No, I’m not going to be safe. Good news is that I don’t have time to get hitched before I get out there, so I’m not going to be leaving all my worldly possessions to some stranger. I don’t think either of us would like the thought of that very much.”

It isn’t an ‘I love you.’ It isn’t even a mild declaration of affection, but Jared decides to take Jensen’s statement like it’s both of those things. He likely isn’t going to be seeing the tiger again, so what does it matter if he has a little delusion all to himself?

“Look,” Jensen says after a moment “I didn’t just come here to say goodbye to you. There’s something that you should probably know, and I’d rather you not find out about it from some really nice television spots supporting the war effort.”

“What is it?” 

“I’m not just a tiger, Jared.”

“Is this really the time to get into your geneology? ‘Cause I’ve got to say that I could give a fuck less what your gene pool is,” Jared interrupts.

Jensen’s answering smile is tight. It sits wrong on his face. Jared can’t unsee it, can’t help but compare it to the genuine article and see how it is lacking.

“My father is the Head Chieftain. I’m the second of my siblings.”

“Oh,” the voice that says the word sounds very small to Jared’s ears. He can’t even be sure that it’s his own voice except for the fact that nobody else is in the room.

He knows that the children of the Head Chieftain are forbidden to be photographed. Part of the treaty that established the pride lands specified that the potential heirs to the lands live amongst its people while they grow up. The idea being that they would be more open and feeling towards their people if they were a part of them instead of always above them.

Of course, that ideology had changed over the years. There were too many leaks in security and too many heirs had been found dead, or in the case of Jensen’s older brother – castrated in an attempt to stop the family line from continuing. In theory, anybody around you at any point in time could be one of the heirs.

Now that Jared looked, he could see a resemblance to the Chieftain in Jensen’s features. The broad shoulders fit well with one of the shadowy, robed presences that followed the Chieftain around at holidays parties and family events. The last officially issued picture of the second born had been before the kitten had started schooling, and his stripes had been carefully removed from the photograph so that no identifiable markings could be found. That doesn’t keep Jared’s mind from trying to compare his memory of that photograph to his memory of the tabby striped tiger that liked to laze about in sunny patches on the campus grounds.

“Would you like me to throw a sheet over myself so you can compare and contrast?” Jensen’s joke falls flat, but it breaks the silence.

“You’re leading the defense team?” Jared asks, but his voice wavers with stupid hope. He knows that the second born alpha is the one to rally the prides and packs together on the front lines, who leads the charge for glory.

To Jared’s surprise, Jensen nods, but he doesn’t look happy about it. “Normally that would be my brother’s duty, but he is insisting the he be the one to lead the assault teams. He seems to think that I’m more valuable than him thanks to his ‘condition.’ Like my balls make me better suited to take the throne from my father.”

“I don’t want you to die,” Jared blurts out. They don’t have time to debate family politics or to fight over Jensen’s mandated deception. They don’t have time left for anything if Jared is reading the situation correctly.

“That makes two of us,” Jensen tells him as he stands up and begins to collect his clothing from the floor. “I don’t think that you’re at risk for retaliation. Chad and I made very certain that our meetings were well hidden from view. If my other guards don’t know, then I doubt anyone else does. Still, I instructed Chad to give you his emergency contact numbers. If you notice anybody acting suspicious around you, I want you to call him, okay?”

“But won’t he be with you?” Jared asks. Just because the guy is going to war doesn’t mean he is going to be unprotected. Sure he isn’t the official heir, but Jared doesn’t think the government wants the spare dead either.

“No, Jared. Chad’s abilities in that venue are limited. He’ll be reassigned to the palace guard.”

“But you’ll still have bodyguards, right? That stuff the press says about you just being another soldier isn’t true?” The worry inside of Jared is starting to take hold of him, and he doesn’t like it any more than he can stop it.

“No, it isn’t true. I’m going to be guarded, but there is only so much that they can stop. Just… pray for a quick end. Maybe a few skirmishes will knock some sense into those idiots, and this won’t be a drawn out thing. Maybe our allies can put some outside pressure on, I don’t know. I’ll try to be safe, but I can’t promise you anything.”

“You never have been able to do that,” Jared reminds him.

Jensen doesn’t say anything to that. He just pulls Jared in for one last, bittersweet kiss. Jared’s hands curl into the material of Jensen’s shirt and refuse to let him go when the kiss breaks.

“Don’t die,” Jared whispers.

“Didn’t I just tell you I can’t make you promises?”

“Lie to me,” Jared responds.

Jensen gently pulls Jared’s fingers away, giving each hand a kiss as he returns them to Jared’s personal space. “I’ll be careful,” he says as he moves away and out the door.

Then there isn’t anybody left to know that Jared starts bawling when the door closes. 


End file.
